Duty Bound
by Loraliah
Summary: [Fire Emblem Fates/If] "It all started with a song played on the violin." Chapter based story; *in progress*. Mostly Jakob x Corrin, other characters may come through. Rated: T for current chapter; rating will change.
1. Chapter 1

**A Fire Emblem Fates/If story, based on Jakob(Joker) and Corrin(Kamui). Decided to make it a chapter story, since there was a lot I wanted to bring into it. Hopefully you all enjoy it, and thank you for taking the time to read it!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

The soft sound of music seemed to be drifting into her room, and woke her from her sleep. She slowly leaned up on her elbow and turned her head towards the door, wondering if the sound was a dream. She stood up and wrapped a robe around herself, than looked toward the window. Apparently it was still dark outside; the moon was low and stars still glistened behind the clouds as a slight snow was falling. Granted the sky was always dark and snowy around Castle Krackenberg, but she was still able to distinguish night from day.

She opened her door as silently as she could so as not to draw the attention of the service staff; she really did not want to be lectured for breaking any rules. She tipped-toed into the hall and closed her door slowly, than looked around for the location of the sound. She walked further down the hall and through the foyer, looking up for a moment to admire the large ceiling windows that were slowly being covered with snow. She scurried her way past a few lazy guards watching the stairs leading to her Father's bedroom, and found herself in the hall where most of the staff were housed. The sound was getting louder as she stepped further down the hall, and noticed a door was cracked open where the music was flowing from. She stiffened.

That was _his_ room.

She knew he would most definitely scold her if he caught her, but curiosity got the better of her. She crept up to the door and peeked through. He was sitting on the edge of his bed where she could see his profile from the light given off by a lantern lit on his desk. His vest was all the way opened and his shirt was unbuttoned to the middle of his chest. His silver hair was completely down; something she had never seen before. His eyes were closed as he knowingly ran the strings of a bow along his violin. The music was sweet, but somber. It was entrancing her so much that she didn't notice him open his eyes and connect them with hers.

"Come in if you wish, milady," he said, closing his eyes again and not missing a beat in his melody. She blinked several times, embarrassment rushing to her face at being caught, but she stepped into the room, closing the door behind her. She sat shyly on his desk chair, and watched his fingers move along the neck of the violin. They were nimble and knowing, each note precise. He ended the melody with a long note and gently pulled the bow away from the strings, than opened his eyes and looked at her. "Well," he said, putting the violin in his lap, "what did you think?"

She stared for a moment, so enthralled with not only the music but with him in general. His face looked so much softer and he looked so relaxed compared to his usual stern and stoic presence. His clothing was rather messy compared to how proper he always kept himself, and his hair looked absolutely touchable. Ever since he was first brought to the castle to be a butler for her family, he had always been so...pristine. With Gunter's teachings and lecturing, she was sure. Seeing him now, in this scene, made him seem so much more approachable. She continued to stare until the clearing of his throat brought her back to attention and she responded to him with a simple, "Hm?" He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose with his index finger and thumb. "With all due respect, milady, you really should learn to pay better attention when someone is asking you a question." She rubbed the back of her head and bit her lip, looking down. "Sorry, Jakob," she mumbled, and he sighed deeply.

"No, Master Corrin, excuse me for over-stepping. I just requested your opinion on my playing. It really is not my place to even ask that. Forgive me for waking you," he said as he stood, placed a hand across his chest, and bowed. She stood and shook her head. "No please, Jakob, don't apologize. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude to you. I was just so lost in your music. It was absolutely lovely." She gave him a sweet smile, and he looked at her in awe. "You grace me with your kindness and compliment, milady," he said, bowing again. She waved her hand in a minimal dismissal. "You don't need to be so formal with me! Just be yourself. And you can call me by my name," she said, giggling.

The look of sheer horror on his face after she said that caught her off guard. "Wh-what?" she mumbled. "My liege," he began shakily, "you are royalty! There is no way I could be so informal as you request! Why, your father would have my head on a silver platter!" He threw his hands up for emphasis and clamped them to his cheeks. This time she laughed whole-heartedly, covering her mouth the stifle the noise. "Oh please, my Father wouldn't do anything of that sort. Especially if I spoke with him." She sat on the edge of his bed and picked up his violin, running her fingers gently on the strings, while he still mumbled to himself about how her Father was going to string him up like trapped game. He turned to her to explain further how her idea was completely horrid, but as he saw her sitting there, the words died in his throat.

Her robe was opened, as one sleeve was hanging off her shoulder. Her nightgown was sheer, but not revealingly so. The light caught in her hair, making it look so touchable. The thoughts building in his head were quickly shaken out and he cleared his throat again, crossing his hands behind his back. "Well, milady-"

"Corrin."

He tried very hard not to glare at her. " _Lady Corrin_ , this has been a lovely visit. But if you would be so kind as to-"

"Could you play another song for me?"

He blinked several times, surprised. "Excuse me?"

She giggled, and held out the violin to him. "Looks like you also need to learn to pay attention when people ask you something," she teased. This time he didn't hold back the glare and took the violin from her hands with a little more force than he meant to. "I heard you," he mumbled, and put the violin up to his chin. She sat back on his bed and brought her legs up to cross them underneath her, leaning her elbows on her knees to place her face in her hands. The look of excitement on her face gave him a twinge of nerves in his stomach. "I've...never really played in front of anyone before, to be completely honest," he confessed, shifting, noticeably uncomfortable. "Really? But you play so well," she remarked with sincerity. He shrugged slightly. "My parents forced me to learn when I was young. I never really wanted to play, but it soon grew on me. Helps me gather my thoughts."

She frowned to herself; she remembered over-hearing Flora and Felicia, two of the servicing maids, talk about stories they heard involving Jakob's family. They were apparently very cold and unloving parents, abandoning Jakob at a rather young age, and this caused him to be a rather black sheep in the village. Many people refused to hire him for even the smallest jobs, since he seemed to not be good at anything; which she honestly found incredibly hard to believe, given how well he took to being a butler for her family and how immense his work ethic was. But, despite being so good at his job, several people in the castle were cold and cruel to him, because of his upbringing. She saw it all too often.

While she was drowning in her thoughts again, he had begun playing a soft, slow song. He had let her see him play a bit already, why not play another, he figured. When the song registered with her, she closed her eyes to the music and swayed with it. She had heard it somewhere before, but she really could not place it. It was so hauntingly familiar. Something in the music caused her to stand, and she began to slowly dance small circles around his room. Jakob watched her, his eyes following her dance. Her eyes were closed and a huge smile was splayed on her face, and it made his heart happy. She seemed to truly be enjoying the music. He didn't want the moment to ever end.

When he finally hit the last note, she came to a graceful stop in front of him, smiled warmly, and bowed. He bowed as well, smiling in return. She practically beamed at him.

"You hardly ever smile, Jakob. Please do so more often."

His face flushed and he was completely taken aback. "W-well," he started, running a nervous hand through his hair, "tonight has been quite the experience. But, you really should be off to bed, milady. I'm sure you are aware that your older brother will most certainly wish to train with you in the morning. So off with you, go on!" He emphasized with a waving of his hands in a 'shoo' motion towards his door.

But her smile just widened, and she surprised him even more; she wrapped her arms around him in a warm hug. "Thank you for playing for me, Jakob. That song was lovely. I really would like to talk with you more about it soon. Good night."

She kissed him softly on the cheek, and went back to her bedroom.

He stood there in the middle of his room, staring at the door she just left through, his hand gingerly touching the cheek she kissed.

"Oh Jakob, old-boy...what have you gotten yourself into..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

That night had to be the worst sleep of his life ever. His body felt feverish and all he could do was toss and turn. In his mind, all he could see was her dancing in small circles, almost in slow motion. She was so beautiful...

"Gods dammit!" he hissed, sitting up and placing his head in his hands.

There was nothing there. Absolutely nothing. There really _couldn't_ be anything even if there was; it was not allowed at all! It had been such a bad choice of judgment to let her come into his room last night. But seeing her so enthralled with his music made his heart happy. He didn't expect these feelings to suddenly blossom, more than they were before. He knew there was no way she could develop feelings for him, especially with his status as a simple butler. The hug and kiss had to just be that of a friendly gesture; she was always sweet and kind to all the serving staff, so what would make him even the least bit significant? Granted, he never saw her do anything like _that_ with any other staff member. Hells, she shouldn't have done that to him. But the intimacy, the closeness, the warmth of her body for that split second...

He swore under his breath. He continued to lecture himself internally until he let out a deep groan when realization sank in; it was time to get to work.

He reluctantly stood, pulled on his usually wear, and stepped out into the hall with all the professionality he could muster. He was greeted by some of the staff who were still waking up, and he gave them his daily scolding for laziness, even though he himself was fighting grogginess. Felicia and Flora walked by and stopped when they noticed him, giving their usual greetings. They were heading towards _her_ room, as they did with him every morning. The routine was always the three of them would be there to care for her; Flora and Felicia would wake her, and he would lecture her for her sluggishness and staying up too late the night before, as well as prep her armor. When they asked if he would be joining them this morning, he declined. "I have other business to attend to," he said matter-of-factually, and walked off towards the kitchen.

…

Felicia giggled as Flora nodded to her, both of them standing on either side of her bed. She held up three fingers, and counted down to one, where they both placed a hand on either of her cheeks and shot a small blast of ice magic to her skin. With a yelp, she shot up straight, grabbing her face with her blanket and rubbed the now numb skin.

"Really, you two! Why do you always do that to wake me!?" she hollered, shivering. The sisters giggled with each other, and then both bowed in respect. "Apologies, Lady Corrin," Flora said, elbowing Felicia who was still giggling, "we tend to take advantage of the fact you don't get too angry with us." Felicia nodded in agreement and smiled warmly at their liege. "It's nice being able to have a little fun with you, ya know?"

Corrin sighed and nodded, knowing they always meant well; the two sisters, who had come from the Ice Village, had always been considered her friends. They were always there not only to serve, but also lend an ear if she genuinely needed it. She smiled at them as they chattered about the morning so far, but she was surprised to not hear the lecturing voice that usually followed theirs. "Where is Jakob?" she asked, sitting on the edge of her bed and glancing about more for him. The sisters became silent, looked at each other and shrugged slightly, both looking rather sad. "We saw him this morning, but he didn't really say anything other than he had other things to do. He went straight into the kitchen as we were heading to your room." Felicia looked down at her feet and tapped her shoe tip on the ground, nervously. "He just looked more distant than usual," she mumbled, and Flora shushed her when a look of concern came over Corrin's face.

She frowned. "That's...really not like him," she said, as if to herself. She stood and put on the clothing the girls had laid out for her. Her armor was set to the side of her bed; it still had dents in it from the other day. She knew Xander would want to have a training session with her immediately after she woke, as he did practically every day, and both girls emphasized that matter as she was dressing, but she was too distracted by her thoughts. She really wanted to speak with him first.

She ignored their warning hollers and walked down the hall towards the kitchen, her mind drifting back to last night. Did she do something wrong, something that bothered him? Did she make him angry by asking him to play? He sure didn't seem angry when she left his room, she thought.

Or was it because of the kiss on the cheek?

She had given him hugs before, despite his protests; but the kiss was spur of the moment. She was swept up in his wonderful music, the comfort of his room...and in him. Everything about him last night was like from a dream. The way he looked so calm and relaxed for once; it made her heart happy. And his smile gave her butterflies. She even wondered if he would have let her go further...

Her thoughts were brought to a halt when a shout caused her to jump.

…

With a deep sigh, he took a long sip from his cup of coffee. Breakfast was ready, tea and coffee made, the dishes cleaned. Everything he needed to do, done...

Except for getting her out of his head.

He held the cup under his nose with both hands as he leaned his elbows on the counter, something he would usually lecture the other servers for doing. He inhaled the smell of the black coffee, hoping the aroma would help kick him out of this daze. The grogginess caused by the lack of sleep was heavy, but his thoughts were heavier. The more he thought about her, the faster his heart raced and the more his palms sweated. He was angry with himself for wanting to avoid her, but he just felt like it was the right thing to do; the intimacy they shared last night was beyond forbidden, and his thoughts even more so. He had wanted to dance with her, hold her close to him, feel her skin against his...

"Stop!" he shouted, slamming his hand on the counter. A small "I'm sorry" caused him to turn suddenly.

Her arms were wrapped around herself in defense, and her eyes looked so sad it made his stomach tighten. She was standing in the doorway, and had apparently walked in while he was lost in his thoughts again. "Mi-milady!" he said as he stood and bowed deeply, "I'm so sorry, that was not aimed towards you! I was merely thinking aloud. There are always so many things in my head that I know must be done and I tend to, ugh, over-think." He certainly wasn't lying there. She gave him a reluctant look and the knot grew tighter in his gut. He tried to ignore it, and picked up his cup to drink his coffee. "Shouldn't you be at your training session, milady?"

"Why didn't you come to my room?"

The point-blank question caused his hand to loosen slightly and almost dropped the hot cup on himself, but he did his best to not let her notice his slip up. He took another sip of his coffee. "I figured a morning without my lecturing would do you good, considering I was aware of you being up late. You would have enough of a hard time in your training session with Lord Xander, which you would do well to get to as soon as possible."

She sighed. "I'm aware of our session, thank you. Felicia and Flora also warmed me as well. But Jakob," the way she said his name made his stomach flutter, "are you sure you aren't avoiding me because of last night?"

He placed his cup down in fear he was just going to throw it. "Of course not, milady. It was quite a lovely time," he said, meaning that more than he probably should, "but just know it really is something we should not mention too much, for fear others may get the wrong idea. I just found it better for me to let you be this morning."

"Well, that makes sense I guess," she mumbled, rubbing the back of her head, "just...could you please still come with the girls in the morning, though? I actually...rather enjoy your scolding, if that is believable," she added, almost shyly.

That threw him immensely. But he covered his surprise by giving her his back as he went to wash his cup. "Very well, milady. If that is what you wish, I will be more than happy to oblige you."

He heard the padding of feet moving quickly, assuming that may have satisfied her so she decided to leave the room, but his heart seemed to stop when arms wrapped around his torso and she pressed her head against his back. She squeezed him tightly and nuzzled against him.

"Thank you, Jakob. I'll see you later, okay?"

He turned to protest, but all he saw was a flip of her hair as she left the room. He turned back and stared at the stone wall before him, flabbergasted. Was he just imagining things? Honestly, what was going on? As he thought before, Corrin had always been so kind and welcoming, but not to him alone. He knew he was not significant...

Right?

…

The day was so long and so tiring. Not because of the daily chores; he was used to those already. He just could not get his mind to slow down. It was absolutely infuriating. He tore off his clothes, tossed them into the bin and dropped onto his bed, face down. He turned his head slightly and looked at his violin. He had set it in the chair next to his bed so he could easily pick it up and play whenever he came into his room. He wanted to play. All in hopes that she would hear it and come to see him again. But he knew that was the worst idea.

After she had left to meet with Xander, he had kept himself busy. He cleaned the bedrooms top to bottom, helped the stable girl Lilith with the horses, even went so far as to offer tea to the wondering soldiers who patrolled the castle halls. All to just keep himself busy, and from thinking about her. But, it didn't seem to be working, and was more apparent than he realized...

...

As he was heading back from the horse stables to clean his boots and jump into his next chores, he was greeted by his older mentor at the entrance to the serving quarters. "Why, hello, old man," he quipped, stopping to chat with the knight. But the look on his face was stern, so he became serious. "What? What is it? Am I not polishing the stem wear to shine enough? Not folding the linens properly?"

"I saw you and the princess."

Jakob's face went pale. "What do you mean, Gunter? There is nothing going on!"

"Maybe not from your end," he said, looking him over, "or at least you are good at hiding it. But, she is being too friendly with you. And from the look of it, this 'friendliness' has been going on for some time. If any of the other royals see her hugging you as she did, it could be trouble for you. I'd steer clear if I were you." With that warning laying on his head, the knight walked off.

…

He held the violin in his hands and ran his thumb along the strings. He knew what Gunter said was true; he had already warned himself for that matter, over and over again. He knew he had a lot to lose if any of the Nohr family saw them being too close. It was just that, deep down inside, his feelings seemed to be growing stronger by the minute, no matter how hard he tried to suppress them. What hurt him more was not knowing if the feelings would ever be returned...

He sighed deeply, put the violin to his chin, and began to play.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The somber sound drifted into her room and she sighed deeply. She had been lying awake, staring at the ceiling, waiting to see if she would hear the music tonight. To her, it felt like a sign. She slowly sat up, wincing slightly at the pain in her side. Xander had landed a hard blow on her earlier in their session since she was extremely distracted...

…

The sound of clashing metal echoed throughout the training ground as the siblings swung swords at each other. Xander swung high, and Corrin blocked it with her blade, lunging him back and causing his horse to rear. She tried to take the opening as an opportunity to remove him from his horse, the goal he had set for her during this session, but was smacked with the blunt side of the blade, taking the wind clean out of her. She fell to the floor in a coughing heap as her sword flew to the side. Xander dismounted and knelt next to her, turning her onto her back. "Never be reckless when facing an opponent. Always be conscious of your surroundings; otherwise, you could end up cleaved."

He stood and helped her to her feet, crossing his arms with a look of concern on his face. "What is bothering you, little princess? You seem more distracted than usual."

She gave him a weak smile at his teasing, but the mix of worry and pain caused it to melt away. "I'm honestly just very tired. I think I may be coming down with something," she mumbled, that being the only excuse she could think up.

"That is not like you at all," Xander said, narrowing his eyes, seeing right through her as he always seemed to. "You're making excuses. What is really going on?"

"Nothing!"

She threw her hands up in sheer frustration and turned away from him. Her sudden defensiveness stunned him and he than took on the same demeanor as their Father did when he was about to give a direct, and unquestionable, order. "Corrin."

She sighed and reluctantly looked at him. His eyes were dark and he seemed to tower over her. "Tell me immediately what is going on with you. It's all too obvious. You are never this distracted and lax when we spar. Speak."

Her shoulders slumped in defeat and she looked away from him. "I'm not sure how to explain it, Xander," she said, truly meaning it. How do you explain to your older brother, the Crown Prince of Nohr, that you are developing feelings for your butler? There was no clean way to put it!

"Try your best, little princess. I am here for you," he said, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. She looked up and he was smiling, the dark look on his face replaced with brotherly assurance, and she sighed deeply. "I think I...am starting to fall...for someone..." she finally said, looking down in embarrassment. She felt Xander tense suddenly, and it caused her blood to stop pumping for a moment. He squeezed her shoulder, turned his back, and walked over to his horse.

"Our session is done for the day, sister. You may go."

And with that, he left.

...

She stood and walked over to her window, looking out. The training ground was getting a new coat of white from the fresh snow that was just falling. She leaned her head against the cold glass and watched as her breath made small puffs of mist. Each puff made small spirals in front of her face as thoughts began to blur her vision.

Was Xander angry? Was he upset? Could he even be...jealous?

She shook her head pushing the thought out of her mind. She had answered his question, and if he did not like her answer, that was his issue. He didn't even wait for her to explain everything.

She pushed herself off the window and focused back onto the music flowing into her room. It seemed to get sadder and sadder with each note. Than suddenly, it just stopped all together. The silence stunned her, and she felt like sobbing as all the emotion of the day hit her like a pile of stones. She threw on her robe and took off down the hall towards his room.

…

He wanted to keep playing so badly, but his heart was just not in it. It was because of this damned instrument that all this trouble was happening; or at least, he was trying to convince himself of that, even though he knew otherwise. He had been denying how he felt for a very long time. Kept just disregarding it and shoving it to the side. But he was finally acknowledging it in full and accepting it.

He was in love with her.

He loved everything about her; her smile, her kindness, her generosity, her heart. All of her was wonderful. It was extremely apparent how he felt now. And it infuriated him.

He sighed deeply and placed his violin down on its perch. ' _Time to retire, old friend_ ', he thought, a sadness setting over his heart. He knew that, fully acknowledging his feelings, he was going to have to change towards her. Become colder, distant; just thinking about it made every bone in his body ache. But it was the right thing to do, both for her and his sake as well. He didn't wish to cause her any trouble or grief with all the repercussions that could happen. He really didn't care about what would happen to him. He would no longer play his violin; at this point, it just reminded him of her. All he could think about...was her...

His door flung open suddenly catching him off guard. Something slammed into him, wrapping tight around him. His first instinct was to fight, as he reached for his dagger; but the soft sobbing caused him to freeze. He looked down at the small body latched to his and saw her face, flushed and covered in tears.

"C...Corrin...?"

She looked up at him, fresh tears in her eyes. "Please, Jakob...please..." she sobbed, burying her face in his chest. "Please..."

"Please what?" he asked, all previous thoughts leaving as he wrapped his arms around her protectively and instinctively. "Tell me, what do you wish me to do?"

"Just...just let me be here. With you," she whimpered into his chest. "I don't want you to stop playing," she said suddenly, and she pulled away to look at him. "Something snapped in me when your music suddenly stopped. It felt like something bad was going to happen...I couldn't take it, so I had to come see you." She grasped his hands in hers, holding them to her chest. "Can I please be here with you, at least for tonight?"

His mind was completely reeling. He had just laid out his plan to try and get over her; but here she was in front of him. The sadness in her eyes made him ache. He knew he should sternly tell her 'no'; every inch of his brain was screaming 'NO'. If anyone saw her leaving his room in the morning, there would certainly be gossip spread throughout the castle. But his heart was swelling with hope that she was actually feeling the same as he was. With an internal sigh, he told himself he would face the consequences when they came to him.

He smiled warmly at her and nodded his head. "Yes. You can stay here as long as you wish, milady."

She smiled widely and hugged him tightly again. "Thank you so much, Jakob. And I'm so sorry to put you out like this...I just felt that being with you would make that horrible feeling go away..."

"Do not apologize, please, milady. I am more than happy to be of service to you in any way I can," he said, patting her head softly. He could feel her smile against his chest and she giggled slightly. "You can call me, Corrin, I already told you. You also don't need to be so formal with me," she teased, looking up at him. But he was scowling now, and he was refusing to look her in the eye. She pulled away slowly, confused. "What?"

"You need to understand something, Corrin."

The use of her name filled her with dread rather than comfort like she was hoping.

"I can not be so informal with you, especially in my meager status. I am just a butler. You are Nohrian royalty, a princess. You being in my room right now is grounds enough for punishment!" He turned away from her, running a hand through his hair in frustration. "I am not exaggerating this when I say your Father will have my head."

"I...I can not accept that," she said, her hands balled into fists. "I know my Father! There is no way he would be that cruel! If we just speak to him-"

"About what!?" he bellowed, turning back to her. " _Any_ kind of fraternizing is frowned upon! Even if he found out how you speak with Felicia and Flora could get them in humongous trouble. It is not as simple as just speaking with him. I have already been warned about my interactions with you." She eyed him, wondering. "Gunter. He saw you hug me in the kitchen," he answered at her look. "It is a rule your Father established years ago. No one outside of royalty, especially the servicing staff, is allowed to be friends with you all, let alone...let alone be lovers..."

Her face flushed. "Wh-what?" she stammered. He walked back up to her and gripped her hands. "Corrin...Corrin, I...I love you. I have for a very long time, and it took me so long to finally admit it to myself. I just don't want to cause you any grief, especially with your Father. I don't care what happens to me now. I finally said my piece to you directly." He searched her face in hope. But she just looked down and away from him. He let go of her hands and turned away again, walking to his single window.

"I would suggest you leave," he finally said, after a long silence, "before anyone sees you. It's almost morning." He had accepted from her previous reaction that her feelings were not mutual; she hadn't said a word to him at all and her down turned faced crushed him. Admitting how he felt finally got the distraction out of his system, so he was going back to his previous plan. He was frustrated with himself for the constant flipping in his feelings, but what else could he do? There were so many aspects going on around him that he just could not think straight. But when he didn't hear a response nor any sound of movement, he turned around.

She had gone over and was laying on his bed, her back to him, balled up under his blanket. All he could see of her was her hair splayed out over the pillow. He growled in aggravation, but walked over and sat on his bed. He placed his elbows on his knees and cradled his head between his hands, sighing deeply.

A warm hand touched his back softly. "It'll be okay."

He turned towards her and her eyes were open, fluttering sleepily. "Whatever happens, we'll be together."

She tugged his shirt and he reluctantly turned, laying down next to her. "You confuse me so," he mumbled as she cuddled against him. She was breathing softly so he knew she had fallen back asleep. With a soft sigh, he wrapped his arms around her and rested his head atop hers. He knew nothing good was going to come of this; but he wanted to at least enjoy this moment for a little while.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm not too sure if I just repeated myself too much, or made this part too complicated; my mind was running a mile a minute while writing this chapter. If something seems off, please leave me a note on it (just please don't destroy me ;^;) Thank you in advance!**


End file.
